Suguri Akamura
"You really think I'll give up without a fight?!" - Mythical Mew Mew Suguri Akamura (赤村 すぐり) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Currant. Appearance Suguri |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Suguri is a tanned girl with dark red hair reaching her shoulders and brown eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be athletic and easy to move around in, while at school she wears the Akebono Daisan girls' uniform with white calf-high socks. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= Suguri has changes very little in the past two years. She's gained an inch, has a scar on her jawline and has let her hair grow slightly longer. She now wears the Narumi Hōseki High girls' uniform with white bandages wrapped around her calves. Café Étoile Her café uniform is a knee-length dark red dress with a white heart-shaped apron with red frills around the heart and pink ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark red bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark red heart on the tongue and dark red laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Currant As Mew Currant, her hair and eyes become red, and she grows black dragon wings and horns. Her outfit is a shin length open coat that covers her chest paired with a red and dark red skirt. Her thigh length boots are red, as are her fingerless gloves. She also has red garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark red lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles dragon wings attached to a circle, is on her stomach. Personality Suguri is an impatient girl with a love of fighting and action. She has a short fuse and can be very aggressive towards others. Suguri often overestimates her fighting abilities and will push herself too hard. She can't stand people telling her what to do and prefers to take charge of the situation. Abilities Transformation Suguri’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Suguri with her DNA morphing in the background. She then runs and jumps forward into a handspring, as her hands momentarily touch the ground a small flash of fire causes her gloves to appear. She then flips and twirls through the air as the fire covering her body forms her coat and shorts. Suguri lands on her feet as her boots appear, a blaze of fire reveals her choker, garters and pendant. Natural Suguri has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. * Strength: Despite her small size, Suguri can pack quite a punch. * Reflexes: Suguri has almost cat-like reflexes, giving her an upper hand whenever she gets into a fight. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Suguri's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Suguri can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. * Enhanced Senses: Many of Suguri's senses are enhanced. ** Enhanced Sight: Suguri's eyesight is far better than a human's, she can even perceive ultraviolet wavelengths. ** Enhanced Hearing: Her hearing is so sensitive that the way sound bounces off an object can give her an idea of how big something is. ** Enhanced Sense of Smell: Her sense of smell is highly sensitive, allowing her to pick up on even weak scents. * Flight: Using her wings, Suguri can fly through the air at great speeds. Weapon and Attack Suguri's weapon is the Currant Axe, a red double-sided axe with pale red swirls near the pole, a golden bow with a pink heart on the middle is on the pole between the blades. Her attack is Ribbon Currant Burst, in which she jumps into the air before slamming her axe into the ground, causing an explosion. Fighting Style Suguri's fighting strategy doesn't go any further than 'strike hard and kick 'em while they're down'. Her knowledge of the human body's weak points is worryingly vast, which she claims is from experience. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew Suguri was born and raised on the island of Okinawa by her parents, Miho and Fujio Akamura. Even at a young age it was obvious that Suguri inherited her mother's feistiness and trademark temper. Starting in preschool, Suguri constantly get into physical fights with other students, with her usually being the instigator. This made her a near permanent fixture in both the principal's and counsellor's offices, but no matter what method they tried, Suguri's behaviour remained. When Suguri was 12 her father got a job offer in Tokyo that would come with a steep pay increase. It wasn't long before the family left for the mainland, much to Suguri's dismay. Chapter 03: Who is She? – The Mysterious Warrior in Red! Suguri will make an appearance in this chapter. Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Miho Akamura Suguri inherited her anger and violent tendencies from her mother, a short but still incredibly intimidating woman who tends to start fights. Fujio Akamura Her father is a levelheaded man who tries to keep Suguri's anger in check. Suguri adores her father and spends a lot of time with him. Ame Momose The first time they met resulted in Suguri attacking Ame before running off. Though they got off on the wrong foot, they now get along reasonably well. Kyoho Aitani Suguri's short temper sparks a lot of fights between her and Kyoho. Despite their volatile relationship, Suguri openly admits that she thinks Kyoho is attractive. Nashi Midoriyama She finds Nashi a little boring due to her shyness and inability to stand up for herself. other than that Suguri has no real opinion of her. Mikan Orenjitake Mikan and Suguri get along pretty well. Suguri is more than happy to fight alongside Mikan and sometimes hangs out with her outside of work and Mew duties. Ichijiku Aitani Suguri admires Ichijiku's drawing skills and constantly asks for Ichijiku to do a drawing of her fighting Chimera Anima or just fighting in general. Yasuko Ginza Unlike some of her teammates, Suguri is thankful that Professor Ginza infused her because it gives her the chance to let out some anger on the Chimera Animas. Yuzu Orenjitake Suguri finds Yuzu's controlling tendencies angering and is quick to snap at her. Kou-Kou Banli Suguri enjoys Kou-Kou's more carefree and relaxed attitude and will even help her set up a prank every now and then. Development Back before I'd even developed anything about the characters, I'd planned for the then unnamed 'Dragon Mew' to be the second member of the team. I'd also considered giving her and the 'Unicorn Mew' a 'Knight and Princess' dynamic. The decision to make her an aromantic asexual came about due to the common association between dragons and asexuals. Etymology Suguri is the Japanese word for 'currant'. Akamura is made up of two kanji. Aka, which means 'red' and Mura, which translates to 'village'. Currant refers to a small dried fruit derived from a variety of grape. International Trivia * Honduran Spiny-tailed Iguanas live in Honduras. There are approximately 5,000 left. * Golden-Capped Fruit Bats live in the Philippines. There are approximately 10,000 left. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Scientific Railgun. * She has the same English voice actress as Anna Kaboom from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Gallery Honduran Spiny Tailed Iguana.jpg|The Honduran spiny-tailed iguana Golden Capped Fruit Bat.jpg|The golden-capped fruit bat Red Currants.jpg|Red Currants Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Lizard Genes Category:Mews with Bat Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Axe Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages